TIN MAN: I Will Remember You
by PrincessTin
Summary: Glitch and DG have 2 weeks before he goes in for his life saving operation.This follows them as they try to work there way back to each other. DGx Glitch.AZ x Cain M for a reason and it ain't violence.
1. Chapter 1

I WILL REMEMBER YOU

CHAPTER ONE CONFESSIONS AND PASSIONS

DG went to Glitch's lab. Her hair was pulled up with a gold butterfly pin. She was head to toe glamerous in a strapless red gown that had a slightly teasing slit on the left side and the one person who's opinion she valued was ,of course, in his lab. Glitch saw her and did a double take. She was definately all grown up. " Well look at you.Don't you clean up nicely."

DG raised her eyebrow. " Oh really? I dressed up nicely for you and you never showed. Did you forget?"

Glitch looked so ashamed. " Yes ,I'm sorry. Half a brain remember."

Now DG's eyes squinted at him. " You have used that line the last three times I have asked out." She walked right up to him and he could see her eyes were swollen,she had been crying .His heart sank." If you don't want me Glitch tell me so. I thought this was mutual."

He cradled her head in his hands. " It is Doll, it is. You have no idea how much. I wanted to make sure my gift was ready."

" My gift?" She said as he walked her over to a rather large object that was covered up.He pulled the cover away to reveal a motorcycle.

"You constantly talk about how much you miss your motorcycle and with a little help from Ahamo and your robot dad, tada!" He seemed so pleased with himself, especially after he noticed she was grinning from ear to ear.She hugged him tightly and kissed him all over the face but stopped at the lips.They looked at each other ,wanting each other madly but too scared to act on it. Suddenly DG felt his lips against hers. His tongue begging for entry which she allowedShe thought for sure she would be the one who would instigate any kissing.She was happy to be proven wrong.He worked his way down her neck as she panted for air. Her hands explored his back as his hands were holding on to her waist. When she reached and grabbed his butt she felt movement from his front. She blushed and giggled as Glitch pulled away. " Okay,doll we better stop."

" No." she flat out stated.

" You don't understand, DG. I'm not good at this." Glitch then whispered. "I'm a virgin."

" Your not the only one."

He looked at her with horror." Geez,DG I can't take your virginity! What would people say?"

" Glitch finally got some.I don't know and I quite frankly don't care what they say about my sex life. I want you. Only you. I want you to be the only one I ever make love to." Her head bowed ,afraid of any look of rejection.

" DG ,nothing would...I love you but the healers and scientists are performing the brain surgery in two weeks." Glitch admitted." It needs to be done.I will die if I don't. My half brain is going to start failing soon if it's not done."

DG's heart stopped. She choked back tears." So we basically have to fit a lifetime in two weeks."

"DG, I can't ask that."

" Your not asking I am. You know the fully grown woman with only hints of knowing me as a child. Even if by some miracle you stay you, you will have Ambrose's memories of me as a kid - a kid! I'm pretty sure that will change things. We are owed these two weeks.You say you love me ,prove it. Show me. Ravish me . Fuck me as much as I want to fuck you!"

He grabbed her and gave her the most wet,passionate,juicy kiss that made her knees weak. He grinned." Do your worst,doll." She smiled seductively as she worked his trousers off. He had a tougher time with the zipper on her dress." You'd think me of all people would know how to work a zipper. I think it's caught."

"Rip it."

" Such a nice dress though."

" Ok ,let me get this straight you have a very horny woman, a woman that you and you alone have the power to make her horny and your not gonna make love to her because you don't want to ruin a nice dress."

" Point noted. " Glitch said as he ripped her dress off which exposed her naked body. He gulped. " My Gods your beautiful.Can I touch you?"

DG blushed. " I was hoping you would and a lot more, hence the no underwear."

First he touched her nipples with his hands, which he noticed became very erect. He looked up at DG's face to see a smile as she gave a pleasured moan.He then licked them which sent DG into a panting fury. She pulled him up and kissed him hard. She pulled of his shirt and boxers. Now he was as exposed as she was and just as ready to take the leap from friends to lovers. They layed down on the cover and he entered her. She whimpered and he thought about pulling out but he swore he heard her in his head saying don't you dare. He gave sweet little kisses as an apology for the pain,even though he was in quite some pain himself but he cared more about DG then his own life.

"It doesn't hurt like it did, you can thrust harder." she said. He listened and worked himself deeper in her. They moaned and clung to each other as one. He orgasmed first but stayed in and made sure she had a wonderful orgasm like he did and when she came he cried. So happy he could please her and so mad that they only had limited time.He layed his head down on her chest. " I better not forget this,it's just not fair,DG."

"I know but denying ourselves this would have been worse. To not have loved at all that is definately a worse fate. We will make these next two weeks so unforgetable that even if you don't remember, somewhere deep inside of you will know you were loved."

Glitch kissed her." You are loved too,doll. Big time."

" That is what I will hold on to during the tough times but now the good times." She kissed him.

"Again?"

" Oh Glitch ,you have no idea."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO Dorothy and her Scarecrow 

With a little convincing DG was able to convince her mother to let her and Glitch go on vacation alone. Her mother didn't put up a fight since she had seen the connection between them for some time now. They headed to a nearby cabin that had a lake. When they got there he swept her in his arms.

"Glitch,what are you doing?"

" I may not be able to marry you but I can carry you over a threshold."

" I'm in love with a hopeless romantic."

He kissed her as they entered the cabin. " Hopeful,hopeful romantic."

As they layed near the fire after making love DG looked in his eyes. "Why couldn't we get married?"

He hugged her from behind and kissed her shoulder." Because that wouldn't be right to you or Ambrose. If only he remains it's not fair to him to wake up married to someone he didn't chose, even though he'd be a fool not to fall in love with you. I was quite the 'stiff shirt' though. Married to the job."

" It doesn't have to be offical. Nobody even has to know.Just you and me, right here,right now."

" That's not exactly conventional is it?"

"Your a man with a zipper in the middle of his head and I'm a magical princess, we are not exactly 'conventional' in the first place."

Glitch laughed. "True, very true.You deserve - "

"Quit with what I deserve. I deserve a lifetime with you not less than two weeks ,okay!" DG got up and put on her slip and ran out to the lake. Glitch quickly put on his pants and chased after her.She had run in the lake and was crying. He ran in after her and held her tightly as she hit his chest. " Your my Scarecrow forever!"

"I'm your what?"

"My scarecrow. The first Dorothy ,the woman I 'm named after, when she left the O.Z. the first time, she told the Scarecrow, who had no brain, that he was the one she would miss the most. "

" So I'm your scarecrow, okay, and your my doll forever." He kissed kissed her forehead. " Right now were just Dorothy and her scarecrow."

The day of the surgery came and the surgery went fine but DG was scared he wouldn't remember her. As she watched him sleep Raw came in. "DG in pain.Want to put his hand on DG's head and his other hand on Ambrose's heart. " Focus on your love." She shut her eyes tightly and remembered everything she could of their time together.The first time they made love. The cabin. Everything. Ambrose's body started to shake and DG cut the connection, as soon as she did his body went back to normal. " Tried I did.Might work." Raw left the room. DG kissed the part of his forehead that wasn't bandaged. She crawled in his bed and rested her head on his chest.

Visions in Ambrose's head swirled. Images of him and DG losing their virginity together. He woke up gasping and saw DG . " OH MY GOD I FUCKED THE LITTLE PRINCESS!"

DG sighed. " I don't think Raw's helped worked."


	3. Chapter 3

Dealing with Two Souls 

DG tried to calm him down but he wouldn't. She slapped him , that worked." Sorry but it shut you up. Is there any Glitch of you in there. I mean you obviously have his memories."

" I don't know Princess. I am sorry.I could tell from the memories that you loved me..I mean him. I do feel different but his memories I don't feel them. I see them but ...I am sorry" Ambrose replied.

DG sighed and tried to hold back tears. " Well at least you know what you did when you only had half a brain.I 'm still trying to get memories back of my childhood."

" Well that I can help with, if you don't think it would be too awkward. I still can't believe I lost my virginity to the Queen's youngest daughter. I've seen you naked. Oh my Gods."

" Yeeahh ,well I slept with Glitch not you so technically..."

" That's a big technically."

" I wouldn't find it incredibly awkward but you might sooo..."

" Princess, you are the one who has lost so much, it's the least I could do."

" Now I see why my mother thinks so highly of you. You are a kind man Gli...Ambrose. Glitch would be happy knowing that." DG smiled.

" I mostly stayed in my lab or at the queen's side and you and your sister were practically glued to each other before the Witch possessed her. I do remember on her mother's birthday , when you were at least seven you danced for her. I may not have been a ladie's man but I had rhythm. I was quite impressed by your determination to get every step right.  
It was obvious you had practiced hard."

" Thank you, Ambrose."

"Princess, I feel I owe you. Maybe if we kissed I could bring Glitch back or something close to it."

DG desperate for anything to bring back her lost love agreed. They kissed but DG knew it wasn't Glitch."Your not him. I need some air.I'll come visit you again later" She left his room.

Ambrose got up out of his bed and looked in the bathroom mirror." Hello Glitch. She grew up nicely didn't she. The little troublemaker."

" You better not lay a hand on her again! She's my lover,my life. We need to completely merge ,Ambrose!"Glitch said from inside the mirror.

"No! You got to experiance a whole range of stuff that I never did. I wanna feel that little troublemaker inside of me. Trick her.Make her pay for destroying the O.Z. If that little brat had just listened to her elders none of this would have happened!"

"What happened to you,er, me ? I won't let you harm her."

Ambrose laughed. " Az's minions happened to me.Having half my brain taken out while I felt everything happen happened to me! You really don't get a say in what I do to her." Ambrose punched and broke the mirror. He turned around to see Raw.

" Ambrose is traitor." Raw said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Great Expectations 

Wyatt Cain saw DG pacing around. "Hey kiddo. I'm taking it didn't go like you wanted?"

DG sat down on a stone bench. " No. I knew the odds but something happened to raise the stakes."

Cain sat beside her. " You fell in love with each other, everyone in the O.Z. knows that."

" Something happened because of that love. It's all I have left now of Glitch. I just had hoped ..."

Cain looked at her in the eyes, realization kicking in. " Glitch would have made a great dad. You still need to tell Ambrose."

DG groaned. "I know."

Raw and Ambrose stared at each other. " So your gonna beat me with a stare down." Ambrose snorted.

" You not leaving. Things you don't know."

DG and Cain walked in the room. Raw looked at them. " Ambrose bad. Evil plans. Cause DG pain."

DG looked at Ambrose. " Why, Ambrose?" She walked over to him.

" It's your fault for the O.Z. being the way it is, for me being the way I am."

"Because I let the witch loose. Your right . I feel awful about it and I am trying to fix things."

" Some things can't be fixed." Ambrose said in an icy tone.

" Well that is were we disagree ,Ambrose."

Raw piped in. " If not fixed . Changed. Tell him."

DG looked at Cain who nodded in agreement. " I'm sorry I destroyed your life but you see Glitch and I made a life together." She grabbed Ambrose's hand and put it on her belly.  
Ambrose gasped.

" I'm gonna be a daddy! " said a voice.

" Idiot." Ambrose whispered.

DG 's face was a mixture of shock and confusion. " Did that broken mirror just talk?"


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 - untitled cause I couldn't think of a good title,sorry 

" I didn't hear anything." Cain said.

DG walked over to the broken mirror. She saw broken images of Glitch. " Glitch ?"

" Hey doll! Don't touch the broken glass.The big meanie over there broke it. A baby! We created life!" Glitch beamed.

Cain walked over to DG . " Okay kiddo ,you have either lost your marbles or you can see and hear him while I can't."

" During healing. Must've happened. I see.Hear too." Raw said.

DG passed out and Cain caught her. Glitch looked at his unconscious lover and looked at Ambrose. " Let me take over, if only for awhile. That baby is part of you too. Can you live with yourself if your own flesh and blood is hurt or worse dies. DG is still the Queen's daughter. Whether you hate DG or not I know you still think highly of the Queen."

Ambrose gritted his teeth and with a clear annoyance in his voice said. " Fine. For now.Don't get used to it ." Ambrose closed his eyes and his body shaked then opened his eyes.

Cain carried DG to Ambrose's bed. He looked at Raw. " I think she just passed out from the stress of it all.Plus knowing her she probably hasn't been taking care of herself since his surgery. I'm going to go get her some juice and bread. If Ambrose tries anything kill him." Cain looked at Ambrose/Glitch. " I'm sorry buddy but DG's more than a job to me. She's the daughter I never had. I know you'd understand." Cain left.

Raw looked at Ambrose/Glitch." Glitch back. Happy. DG will too."

Glitch smiled faintly." Thanks."

" Scared be not. Glitch not hurt DG. Distancing will." Raw told his friend. Raw walked over to DG and placed one hand on her head and one on her belly. " Needed rest. Babies fine too."

" Wait did you just say.." Glitch walked over to DG's bedside.

" Twins. Yes." Raw smiled.

Cain walked in with food and juice. " Did I hear that right. Congrats. Might not wanna let anyone else know until DG, you know the one actually carrying them, knows." Cain chuckled.

Glitch beamed and laid beside her.

"Glitch were still in the room." Cain coughed.

" Yeah bye now. " Glitch waved at them.

Cain raised an eyebrow. " Your trying to get rid of us?!"

" Yes and thank you for the food ,I'll make sure she eats it." Glitch still motioned for them to leave.

" Glitch not Ambrose. She safe." Raw pulled Cain out of the room and waved goodbye.

DG moaned and opened her eyes. Glitch smiled at her. " Hey doll. You know you scared your Scarecrow there for a minute."

" Kiss me. I know your Glitch but I have to make sure." He kissed her.She smiled. " That's a Glitch kiss. It leaves me warm and fuzzy not chilly and distant."

" Here eat." he fed her the muffin. " I'm a little upset that you didn't take care of yourself. If anything were to happen to you or the twins..."

" Sorry. Wait - TWINS!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

The Queen visited Glitch the next day. " Hello, Glitch. I think you why I am here. "

Glitch nervously replied. " I'm guessing because I made DG an unwed mother and meanie Ambrose really hates her. "

The Queen gently smiled. " Yes, that's one way of putting it. Can I speak to Ambrose ? "

Glitch became Ambrose again. " It's been a long time your Majesty."

" It has and much has changed. I hear you have been incredibly harsh on my youngest daughter. I understand that you went through much pain and suffering during the evil witch's reign . I understand you want to cast blame on somebody, anybody. I ask you as a friend not the queen, please try to get to know DG and let her know you. Their are children involved now, my grandchildren. Your children even if they were concieved during your time as Glitch. For my child's sake and your children's sake, make peace with DG. Think on this. "

" You know I could never deny you anything and if anyone could get me to do anything it's you. Remember when you tried to play matchmaker and you made me wear that horrendous tuxedo. I went along with because I knew you had your heart in the right place." Ambrose's stoic demeanor softened.

The Queen laughed. " Yes, that was a disaster but at least you got to dance."

" Yes. You want me to let Glitch have control for awhile ,don't you ?"

" My daughter needs him right now. If you and Glitch can't merge, you at least have to learn to share your body."

Ambrose grunted. He knew she had a point. He gave control to Glitch. Glitch looked at the Queen. " I really do love your daughter. I would marry her if I could."

" You will marry her before my grandchildren are born but not now. Now focus on the present. She comes alive around you. She smiles more. I like seeing that."

" I like making her smile. Her smile is so contagious"

The Queen smiled. " I know and I've missed it."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A short time later Glitch/Ambrose was sent back to the castle.That night DG crept into his room. She looked in his mirror. She saw Ambrose. " I want some alone time with Glitch so you may wanna cover your ears. " She covered the mirror with a cloth. " That is on so you don't have to watch.I promise to take it off before I leave." She then crept into Glitch's bed.She moved her hand down his pants which startled him awake.

" DG!" He shreiked. " What are you doing here?"

DG started taking off his shirt. " I would think that would be obvious."

" I don't want you to hurt yourself."

She kissed his bare chest. " I'm not. I promise. Plus were as alone as were ever gonna get." She pointed to the covered mirror.She grabbed his hand and led it up her shirt. He felt her nipple and shuddered.

" By the Gods I have missed you." He caved into desire and pulled her into his arms. One arm holding her while the other arm undressed her.

DG began to giggle which made Glitch look at her oddly. " Sorry Glitch I didn't mean to laugh but it just dawned on me : It's the first time we are actually making love on the bed. We usually don't make it to the bed."

A/N I end this chappie abruptly because I don't know how readers feel about them making love while she's preggo. I do have the romantic and juicy love scene written but I want at least 2 readers to give me the go ahead.


	7. Chapter 7

Let's Get It On 

the love scene and two unlikely people hook up ( technically a drunken booty call but if their liked could become an actual couple)

Glitch worked his lips down her body until he reached her stomach. His faced beamed with love. " Hi little ones! " DG giggled as he laid his head on her belly. She stopped giggling and a sad look appeared on her face. " I'm going to have to marry Ambrose, aren't I?" Glitch face sadded as well. " Let's not worry about that right now,doll."

" And if I sleep with him, I would be cheating on you with yourself. Weird."

" DG , I don't ask for much but can we please enjoy the time we have been given."

" Your right, I'm sorry.Another thing dawned on me though. You remembered me. You fought to get back to me." A tear streamed down DG's cheek. Glitch hearing the trembling in her voice moved his body back up.They were now face - to- face. He kissed her tear.

" I'll always fight to get back to my Dorothy."

" I'll always fight for my Scarecrow." She pulled him into a kiss.She pulled away and got on top of him.She positioned herself in him. Their bodies tightened and they both let out such a satisfied moan. " Your still recovering so Nurse DG must take care of you."

Glitch chuckled. " What does Nurse DG suggest for treatment ?"

" The patient must lay down." She gently pushed him down with her hand. When he was laying down. She bended over and licked and kissed his chest . She worked her way up to his neck, sucking hard to make sure she left marks.

Glitch breathed heavily as he felt himself harden in her. " I think I like Nurse DG ." He squeaked.

DG kissed his lips. " I aim to please. "

" Your very, very pleasing. You should get a medal."

DG laughed. " I love you , Glitch." She started gyrating harder and harder.She held on to his shoulders for stability. One of his hands held her waist, while the other one cupped one of her breasts.They climaxed together. She rested in his arms.Glitch grinned as her rolled her over and said. " My turn."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Poor Azkadellia was in the next room. She stared at the ceiling as her wall and bed shook. ' That's it! I'm going to the kitchen and drown my sorrows. I can't handle this anymore'she said to herself. She worked her way to the kitchen and found the light on. On the counter sat Wyatt Cain drinking a beer.

" Sorry. I'll just get some wine and leave." She said.

" You too?" He sighed. She looked at him confused." The very loud lovebirds."

Az chuckled. " Yeah well try having the room next to them."

" I do."

"Oh yeah. I forgot. I try to avoid you so ..."

" Why?"

" Your kidding right? Have you forgotton I was the carrier for the Wicked Witch?"

"No but you shouldn't avoid me or anybody because of her actions."

" She didn't think of all that misery on her own ,you know." Az gulped down half of the bottle of red wine.

" Wow, careful now or you will hate yourself in the morning."

" Well considering I already hate myself ,it won't be much of a stretch."

Cain got of the counter. " I don't hate you Azkadellia. You hate yourself so much there isn't room for anyone to hate you."

" And how many beers have you drunken tonight."

" I'll cop to it, I've had three. But at least I don't shut people out."

" Oh please besides DG and your son you still put a wall around you!"

They stood staring at each other before Az pulled him violently into a kiss. He panted as he pulled away for air." We are gonna regret this." he said as he slammed her against the wall.

Az moaned. " Yes but we sooo need this."

Taking that as an invintation to continue he unzipped his pants while she hiked up her black silk nightgown.He held her up as she wrapped her legs around him. As he entered her , she gasped out. " Oh thank you Gods!"


	8. Chapter 8

Morning After

DG woke up before Glitch. She looked at the mirror. Her face showed absolute horror. The cover had fallen off. She slowly wrapped a sheet around her and as quiet as she could got out of bed. She walked over to the mirror and whispered. " When did the cloth fall?"

Ambrose looked at her with a sinister smile. " Very early on. I got quite the show. I felt it too. The love between you two. When his heart raced at seeing you undressed. The love he fills for the twins. I never had that.I yearned for it but never found it. I lose half a brain and then find it. I'm actually jealous of well... me."

" I'm sorry Ambrose. I really do wish you had experianced true love. I wish I could help you."

" Why do you want to help me? I have not been kind to you . Your truly your mother's daughter. You bear no hard feelings. They took out the right side of the brain. That means he got the left and... I wonder... You have given me something to think on Princess . I need time alone."

" Okay. Oh I'll make sure Glitch eats something so you don't get hungry."

Ambrose smiled. "Thank you ,Princess."

DG changed back into her nightgown and walked out of Glitch's room. As she closed the door she heard Az's door opened but to her shock saw Cain exit. Cain and DG stared at each other. Finally after what felt like an eternity Cain spoke first. " There was a rat."

" Really? Did this rat rip two of the top buttons on your shirt and give one, two, nope there's another one, three hickeys on your neck." DG tried not to laugh.

" Big rat. " Cain blushed. Az's door opened again and a hand reached out to Cain's arm.

DG by now was in a fit of giggles. " Another..rat." Cain turned even redder as he was taken back in to Az's room by the forceful hand.

DG walked back into Glitch's room. Glitch was awake by now but not out of bed. " Hey Doll for a minute there I thought last night was a dream. Why do you look like your about to keel over from laughing?"

DG got back into bed and wrapped herself in his arms. " You will not believe what I just saw."

Meanwhile in Az's room...

Az paced around her room as Cain stood there. " Okay , Mr. Cain obviously last night happened because we were drunk."

" Yeah the exploding headaches are a sign of that. So is the bright light from your window."

Az looked at him." Sorry." She closed the curtains. Cain watched her stretch her arms and his eyes followed her arms down to chest. He shook his head to try to come back to reality.

" You know your much more beautiful without makeup. You wear too much." He said and then wondered why he said it.

Az was clearly taken aback and her cheeks reddened. " Thank you . Now about last night. It's a one time thing. I mean we could never work. Your wife is dead because of me. It could never work."

He noticed she seemed to be trying to convience herself of that more than him. " Listen Princess. I don't blame you I really don't. I've learn to not hold on to the past, maybe you need to learn that too."

" Maybe but we were still drunk last night. " she said as she surveyed his body , Cain noticed this and smiled. " So whatever last night was ,it's over." The disappointment across her face was so transparent.

Cain walked over to her and grabbed her by the waist. " Like hells it is." He passionately kissed her, tongue and all. Az wrapped her arms around his neck. She started crying. Cain felt the tears. He stopped kissing her and with concern in his voice asked " What's wrong?"

Her voice was breaking. " Thank you, Cain."

" DG was the favorite wasn't she? She has the friends and protectors . Who are you friends with? Who protects you?" Cain kissed her forehead.

" She was the favorite. Still is. I'm actually okay with it. I have come to terms with it. Besides my sister I have no friends. I am my own protector ,though not by choice." Her face looked like a lonely,lost girl. Cain was suprised how much he hurt seeing his former enemy aching.

" You have a protector now. You have a friend now. Your number one to someone. You have... You have a lover now that actually cares about the real you." Cain hugged her tightly as she cried .

She sobbed into his shirt. " You really mean that. You really don't see the evil woman who did all those horrible things."

" I'm just as suprised as you are . I see a woman aching for redemption and love. You can stop aching now, Azkadellia, you've found it and to both are amazements it's me."

" Say my name again."

" Azkadellia."

" That's the first time you have said my name without a hint of hatred. I like it."

" Get used to it." 


	9. Chapter 9

Five Months Later... 

Over the next five months when Ambrose didn't take control of his body he observed Glitch and DG . He would find himself smiling at their mature yet childlike love. DG made sure the mirror was never covered in Glitch's room. She wanted him to feel like he was a part of everything that went on. She would find herself talking to him when she couldn't sleep. She decided that Ambrose should name one of the twins much to Glitch's dismay.

On one fall day when Glitch and DG had a picnic the babies kicked in her belly. DG grabbed Glitch's hand and placed it on her belly. Glitch smiled his child like smile. " DG ,they are really kicking in there. It's like their saying ' Let me out I want to meet my amazing mommy'."

" Glitch ,I know your not gonna like this but..."

" You want Ambrose to experiance it too. Before I change I want you to know he no longer hates you. Something far worse has occured."

" He's in love with me .I know. He told me during one of our talks we have when you sleep. "

" What! You talk... DG do you love him?"

DG looked wounded by his words. " I care about him . He's a part of you why can't you...why can't you..."

Glitch wasn't looking at her. " Spit it out ,Doll! " Silenced followed. " DG ? " He finally looked over at her to find her slumped over and spots of blood appeared on her white pants.  
" Oh no! DG ! Ambrose what do we do?"

" Get help fast ! Run to the main entrence quickly!" A alarmed and shaken Ambrose told him within his head. Glitch did as he was told. Az, Cain, and Raw followed him. Az held the still unconcious DG 's hand. Raw examed her the best he could." Body healed. Mind hurt."

Az sighed heavily. " Glitch, Ambrose whoever the hells you are at the moment ,she's hurting because of you.Heed my warning ,if she worsens and you idiots in the same body will never see her again. LEARN TO LIVE WITH EACH OTHER OR ELSE!"

Cain pulled down his hat. " Wh - What she said." Cain walked over to Az and whispered in her ear. " Lover, remind me never to get you that mad."

Az gave him a grin. " Nobody messes with our DG." " Damn straight." Cain agreed.

DG was put on bed rest for the next few days. A guilt ridden Glitch finally was allowed to see her. " DG , I'm sorry. Ambrose is too. We promise to work together."

DG gave a faint smile. " Good because later today I'm marrying you both."


	10. Chapter 10

NEVER SAW A WEDDING LIKE THIS BEFORE 

" How exactly can you marry both of us ? Is that even legal?" Glitch asked.

" If you were in seperate bodies ,yes it would be illegal. If you were in two seperate bodies this wouldn't be necessary. I have the okay from the docsto do this ceremony and certain other things. "

" There's no chance of talking you out of this. You have your ' Not gonna budge' face . No one has triumphed over that."

DG 's smile curved to the left. " And they never will. Can I speak to Ambrose."

Glitch grunted and changed. DG motioned for him for Ambrose to sit next to her on the bed. " Ambrose, I love you too. I love Glitch as well. Your the same person just with two different sides and I love both of them. " She pulled him in to a kiss and he kissed back. There was no coldness in his kiss only a fevered affection.He tried to hold back tears.' So this is love, unconditional and unbending.'

" My gift to you DG will be Glitch in control during the wedding." He said as choked back tears.

" My gift to you Ambrose is...the wedding night."

" WHAT!" Came Glitch's voice from her mirror that rested on her dresser near her bed. She motioned for Ambrose to turn it so they could see Glitch.

" Glitch,your denying part of yourself to love. He's you. Your him. He's had to feel every orgasm you've had but not experianced one. It's not fair. Now before I get any bigger than I already am ,I want to do this. "

" Glitch she's got that face again." Ambrose noted. " Your right...me. She does. One day I will win over that face!" Glitch vowed.

DG looked at her mirror." But not today."

88888888888888888888888888888888

DG wore a loose long pink gown as Ahamo walked her down the aisle. Cain and Raw were Glitch's best men and Az was the Maid of Honor. Glitch wore a tuxedo and started crying when he saw DG . Tutor presided over the wedding.

DG started her vows first. " Glitch, you have brought laughter and happiness in my life. You were the first person that helped me when I came back to the O.Z. Your my home.  
Everything I do is for you even if it's hard to see that. The family and love we created together will grow with time. I look forward to that. Knowing that as we grow old ,our love never grows old. I take you as my husband. Now I need to speak to Ambrose so I can take him as my husband as well since I'm in love with him ."

The crowd gasped. Cain mouthed to Az . " What in the O.Z. is going on?" Az shrugged her shoulders and mouthed ." I don't know."

Glitch was the most shocked. " You love him ?"

" I love you and you are him. So I need to promise myself to him as well since you two WON'T merge."

Az started to get concerened for DG 's health." Sis, remember your blood pressure."

" DG , we both want you as our wife. We both love you deeply and we both don't want to give you up.We promise to work together, we don't want to lose you. I speak for both of us when I say We take you as our bride." Glitch said.

Tutor shook his head. " When did I lose control over this ceremony?"

" When did you actually have control ?" Az joked.

" Well I'm taking control now! Does anybody here object to these two marrying?" Tutor asked. " No. Good. Since you've ALREADY said your vows all you need to do is exchange rings then kiss -"

Glitch had already started kissing DG. Tutor rolled his eyes. " I pronounce them married. They can put the rings on when they want. Now my blood pressures up. I'm out of here."

At the reception Az watched the newlyweds dance in between make out sessions. Cain walked up to her. " Cain, I don't dance."

" Neither do I ."

" Well your great in bed if it makes you feel better."

" The things you say, Princess."

" I guess I'm still a little naughty. Maybe I need a spanking."

Cain blushed. " You are nothing if not forward. I'm happy to see you joking even if it's sexual."

Az eyed his right pocket. He had been fidgeting his hand in there since the wedding." What's in your pocket?" This startled him. She started to try to get to his pocket but he was way to quick. She then used magic to bring what he was hiding to her. A diamond ring appeared in the palm of her hand. She looked at Cain like a deer caught in headlights " Is...this..."

" An engagement ring? Yes. I was trying to wait for the perfect moment but Azkadellia, will you marry me?"

Az's face went from elation to sadness. She started crying. " No. I don't deserve this. You deserve better. I'm sorry." She placed the ring on the ground and ran away.


	11. Chapter 11

AZ AND CAIN 

Cain grabbed the ring and ran as fast as he could to catch up with Az but couldn't find her. Out of breath he rested against the main enterance door of the castle .Not knowing it was open ,he fell in. He got up and brushed himself off. He heard cries that sounded like Az's cries. He had heard her cry in her room all the time when she thought noone was around.He followed her cries to the kitchen. As he entered he saw she had already ripped off her jewels and her poofy dress. Broken glass was everywhere. As he looked at her he saw something that shell shocked him. A bulge in her belly. " DG's not the only one pregnant is she?"

His voice startled her. She nearly jumped out of her skin. She wanted to lie, heck she had been for the past two months.She was scared on so many levels.She couldn't lie no more.She nodded her head in shame. " I'm sorry."

Cain hugged her. She noticed he had the most biggest smile on his face and his eyes were positively beaming. " Don't be sorry. How much longer till I meet him or her?"

She sighed the biggest sigh of relief, as if the weight of the O.Z. had been on her shoulders and finally lifted. " Five more months till she's born."

" She? It's a girl?"

" Yeah. I had Raw check me out. I wanted to make sure neither of us had traces of evil. Anything left over from the witch. Raw said the baby is so full of lightness. He said my guilt was the only thing left in me. Cain, I gave the orders .I'm responsible for tearing your life apart. Nothing you say or do will make me think otherwise. Take the baby when she's born and get away from me before I destroy her too."

" You may have played a part in destroying my life but you have played the biggest part in ressurecting it. You given me this whole new life . I actually look forward to getting up out of bed or staying in bed with you. At least now I know why we haven't touched in quite some time. You told me you wanted to be courted the old fashioned way.I thought ,yeah, she's a lady and deserves to be courted like one.  
I have a confession to make. I've been feeling guilty because I wasn't drunk our first night. It takes six beers to get me drunk not three. I've had a thing for you for awhile but you always found ways to make sure I could never talk to one on one. I thought you didn't find me attractive inthat way until you admitted it was guilt that made you avoid me. I know what I'm about to say is a little out of character but you've given me your love and now our daughter.You would destroy me again if you left and I don't think I could recover this time. I wouldn't want to. "

She finally smiled. " For a man known not to talk a lot. That was a lot."

His eyebrow raised and a warm smile appeared. " Plus nobody boils my blood more than you. No one is more stubborn than you. Not even your sister and that's saying something."

" The making up part is always the highlight of my day."

" Woman the things you say." Cain kissed her.She smiled.

" We have Jeb's blessing?"

" Yes, which comes with a interesting story but that's for another day."

" Really? I look forward to that. You can stop feeling bad about our first night. You weren't the only one faking , faking drunkeness I mean. Red wine doesn't effect me no matter how much I drink of it. "

" You little seductress ."

" Who? Me?" Az said innocently then burst into laughter. Finally she calmed down." I believe you were gonna put a ring on my finger before I ran. "

He put the ring on her finger. " Just so you know, Az. I'll always catch you when you get scared and run. "

They embraced. Cain asked her between kisses." That's...a...yes...you'll...marry...me...right?" She nodded her head yes. He looked down at her belly." Your mommy said yes!"

A/N i can't help it i love babies and since i can't birth any myself i knock up my characters,lol.Kind of a warning to anyone who reads my fanfics, a late warning but still... :)


	12. Chapter 12

PROVE IT

DG and Ambrose laid in bed but apart.

" The wedding was nice. Thank you for your kind words about me." Ambrose said.

" I meant them. "

" You don't have to sleep with me. "

" Ambrose, say to me what said when you admitted you loved me."

" Okay. I told you I had stopped blaming you. That I shouldn't have in the first place. That I felt dirty knowing that part of me had bedded you , the only person who ever danced with me. The little girl who came up to me and was the only person who ever danced with me. The one who told me I had rhythm. The little girl who kissed my hand and said ' Will you dance with me forever.' I said to the little girl ' You'll forget me when your older.' Then the girl said. ' Never, no matter what I will remember you.' But she died soon after and I hated her for leaving me. Then she came back by a miracle but she didn't remember me , not even when most of her memories returned. She chose a new dance partner and didn't care if it was at my expense. So when I came back I vowed revenge against the girl who forgot me.

Then one day in my lab the queen gave me a piece of paper and it said. " I love that you make me laugh I love that you let me dance with you. How to tell you I love you without stuttering or as you say glitching. So I'll wait until I'm older. Then I will be so much bolder. To let you know my love is true and hope you feel the same way too and not see the girl you once knew but the woman she turned into.'' The queen said she had found it in your room shortly after she had sent you to the Other Side. She kept it safe even through everything. I realized then you hadn't forgot me. Glitch had some of my best, albiet not smartest, parts. He saw the woman in you. He was not ashamed of loving you and not look at you as the queen's youngest daughter. Even when part of my brain was taken away and I couldn't remember you in a way I never forgot. Now I know why Glitch called himself Glitch, it was my nickname for you. Watching you with Glitch I saw what the girl I knew wanted me to see. She was a girl in love with me. Me! The girl repelent!"

DG got out of bed. She was wearing one of her husband's loose shirts. " Dance with me." Ambrose got up and gently leaded her in a dance." Am I a woman to you now, Ambrose''. She led his hand down her shirt.

" Yes I see the woman I love not the child I knew."

" Do you feel disgusted still by your feelings, Glitch's feelings?"

" No , I'm not disgusted by the fact you turn me on."

DG pulled back and sat on the bed. " Prove it." He kissed her passionately on the lips and spent the night proving it.


	13. Chapter 13

Death and Life 

Ambrose looked at his sleeping wife . She was now eight months pregnant. Glitch and Ambrose would trade days and it worked if only because they loved DG so much.DG gasped in pain. " My water broke!" Ambrose panicked. " It's too soon!" DG glared at him. " They don't care! They are ready now!" She screamed in pain." Go get help!" Ambrose went screaming for help. Az and Cain raced into the room. " Guys help me!"

Cain got on the bed. " Okay DG ,I'm gonna take a look. I 've delivered two babies in my life. My son was one of them ,okay." Cain said. Az put DG's mirror by her so Glitch could be with her. " Okay DG , you ready to meet your kids cause they're ready to meet you. I need you to push." Az helped her sister as she pushed. Glitch watched ,wishing he could hold her hand." Okay I see a head.Push."

Ambrose raced back into the room. " Okay DG , your parents are outside the room. Raw is coming quickly. He's in a nearby village." He noticed DG looked to Glitch for comfort in between pushes But held her hand anyway.

" One more push and well this one will be out at least." Cain said.

" So not comforting." DG whimpered. She pushed and screamed so loud , Az would look to see if her mirror had broke (it hadn't). Then a baby's cry was heard. Cain looked up at DG . " You have a daughter." he told her . He handed Ambrose his daughter. Ambrose gave it to DG. She cradled her daughter in her arms and looked at Glitch ." We have a girl"  
DG was still looking at Glitch when she gasped . She looked at Glitch. " Help me." Her eyes rolled back and she passed out.

" DG ! DG!" screamed Glitch. Az looked at Cain with such fear." What's happening?" Cain looked. " Damn it! She's losing too much blood. I need Raw or some other healer now"

Az raced to her parents to tell them to get help. Az rushed back in and saw Cain with his scalpel.

" If you cut her won't she lose more blood! I know your doing it to get the last baby out but let me try something first. " Az walked over to her and placed her hand on DG's belly.Her hand glowed purple. " Ambrose, you saw how she was pushing I need you to hold her up and push for her." Az said not taking her eyes off DG's belly.

Cain looked down." Keep doing what you guys are doing ,it's working."

" I can't stop the bleeding but I can do this. She would want me to save her child even if it meant I couldn't save her." Az said somberly, knowing her limited powers could only save one.

" Okay I got it now I'm gonna gently pull it out. Got it!" Cain said. " A boy. " The newborn boy cried. " Ambrose take him to the Queen." Ambrose reluctantly left DG's side.Cain went over and felt DG's pulse. " Weak pulse. " Az now done with helping deliver the baby cupped her hands over DG'S hand. Cain heard her whisper' Don't go. Don't let go'  
over and over again.

Raw appeared and healed her but she still didn't wake. Ambrose watched as Glitch cried hysterically. He walked over to DG and kissed her lips. Still nothing. He then asked for the mirror. Cain gave it to him. " Glitch, name the girl Ella and take good care of them." He then kissed DG on the forehead and whispered. " I will remember you, always." He then turned to Raw." Finish it." Raw knew what he meant. Raw placed his hand on Ambrose's head and the other on the mirror. A bright blue light burst through the room.

Glitch opened his eyes. His eyes looked around the room and then at the deathly pale DG. Every memory coarsed through his brain. He gently pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes opened. She saw Glitch's face and she smile. " My Scarecrow I missed you most. What took you so long?"

" Even a smart man can get lost sometimes but luckily my Dorothy showed me the way."

" The other baby . I hadn't -"

" Our son is fine and healthy. He's with his sister and grandparents."

" A boy?! Cain Glitch Ambrose." DG smiled.

Cain asked. " Do I get a say in this?"

DG and Glitch replied. " Nope."

DG reached out her hand to Glitch and he held her hand." Hello Glitch Ambrose . I'm Dorothy Gayle Ambrose and now that we have reintroduced ourselves would kindly bring in our babies so I can meet my son."

Glitch hopped up. " Why certaintly Mrs. Ambrose. I kinda forgot everybody else existed for a moment." He went happily skimping away.

Cain sighed. " Same ole Glitch."

" No, Same ole Ambrose."


	14. Chapter 14

Your My Glitch 

DG walked into the nursery . The nursery was a light shade of purple with two rocking chairs and tons of stuffed animals( thanks to Grandma). Her young son was crying.She gently picked up her son, who was a perfect blend of Glitch and DG .He had Glitch's chocolate curls and DG's grey-blue eyes. She sat in the rocking chair and nursed her son.Glitch, who was in the library nearby when he heard his son's cries, watched from the doorway. A loving smile swept across his face as he watched his wife and son. Baby Ella cried out.Glitch made his presence known when he came in and picked her up. He sat in the other rocking chair after he had grabbed Ella's bottle.

" She looks so much like you except with lavender eyes." He remarked. Every sound Ella would make Glitch would copy, which made DG laugh.

" She's already got you wrapped around her finger."

" Like mother, like daughter." He said and smiled ,he then burped his daughter. He got up and danced with his little girl in his arms. " She's a good dancer just like her mommy."

" You call what I did at our wedding dancing, waddling would be a better word."

" Actually I thinking about when you were five and you wanted to dance but you kept stepping on my toes with your tiny yet powerful feet. So to save my feet from further pain, I carried you as we danced."

DG stopped laughing, tears filled her eyes instead. She put her son back in his crib. She turned to him and in an almost whisper. " You remember that."

Glitch looked at his wife with concern. " Of course. DG what's wrong? Are you in pain?" He put their daughter back her crib so he could concentrate fully on DG. He held his wife as she broke down.

" These are happy tears, honestly. It's just you remember and I become a waterfall."

Glitch laughed. " I remember everything. Of both my lives. I must say though this one is much better. I'm whole and it's because of you." He kissed her forehead.

DG led him by the hand out of the nursery. He stopped her and grabbed her in his arms and carried her to their bedroom door. " Now I get to do something that I never thought I would be able to do after my surgery : Carry you over the threshold as my wife."

DG rested her head on his shoulders. " I love it when your corny." Glitch kicked the door in and placed her down on the bed .

" Glitch since you said you remember everything , do you remember when I was a kid and I told you what I looked for in husband."

Glitch smiled remembering and while he removed her loose tank top he answered. " Someone who could make you laugh. Someone with rhythm. Some who will give you a castle full of kids. Then I said. Good luck finding the fool who would agrees to the last part. " He then took off her pajama pants and kissed her inner right thigh then the left one. She gasped.  
He grinned.

" Will you continue to make me laugh?" She then gasped as he licked her thigh.

" Yes." He answered.

" Do promise never to lose your rhythm."

" I promise." He took off his shirt and pants as she watched.He got on top of her and entered her. '' I am your most willing fool. Father to your children and future children."

DG moaned as he made love to her for the first time since the merge. He was a more confident lover. More dominant but still gentle. " Your my dance partner for life."

" I'll only dance with you, well when I'm not dancing with our daughters and when your not dancing with our sons."

" I like the way that sounds. Of course that means I'll be looking like a whale a lot."

Glitch stopped and looked at her seriously." You were never more beautiful than when you were pregnant. Absolutely gorgeous. Never ever say that again. The glow you had when you had life in your belly. Everything about you came alive. You also looked like you had finally found inner peace. Which I hadn't seen since you came back to the O.Z. It was lovely to see. Now that peace didn't leave when you gave birth. Watching you with our son it was still there."

" That's because you and our children are my home. Your my prince.Your my Glitch.My Ambrose. My everything.Now let's get to work on filling up this castle."


	15. Chapter 15

BABY TIN GIRL 

With all the commotion that evolved around DG ,Az thought she could quietly have her shotgun wedding to Cain.Their unborn baby girl had other ideas. Halfway through the small ceremony ,which included Jeb, DG,Raw, Glitch ,Ahamo, and the Queen ; the baby made it known she was ready to enter the O.Z. Az collapsed in pain and everybody decided that since Cain had help birth babies before that he was the best man for the job of helping deliver his daughter. DG joked that he had gone from Tin Man to Mid Wife.

Az screamed and cursed. Swearing she would never go through this again. She also threatened to turn Cain into a toad if he ever tried to have sex with her again.When Cain asked her to push she would but would give him dirty looks each time. Cain would nervously tell her he loved her ,which backfired when she responded ' Then you have this baby!' With one final push the baby girl was born. Cain proudly took his little girl to his mother while Raw healed her.

As Cain put their little girl in her arms Az's pain and fear became peace and tranquility. She held the baby so carefully and seemed in total amazement of her little girl. The baby wrapped her tiny fingers around her mother's finger. DG ushered everyone out so Cain and Az could bond with their newborn. Jeb congradulated them on his way out. Cain watched as his almost wife and his daughter bond.

Az looked at Cain. " Tina , after my Tin Man. Tina Dorothy Cain. "

Cain teared up. " I love it. It's perfect ." He caressed Tina's head that had little blonde specks of hair. " Az, she has your eyes. I was so hoping she would. Those beautiful brown eyes that I sink into." He kissed Az's sweaty forehead. " You did good . I'm proud of you."

Az cried but for once they were tears of joy. " I want another one."

THUD

Az looked over to see Cain passed out. Az cooed at her daughter . " Silly Tin Man."

A/N I would include their wedding but I'm saving that for the next chapter. Basically I'm delaying the ending that would have been the next chapter because I love writing this story!


	16. Chapter 16

THE END OF ONE JOURNEY ... 

Three months later Az and Cain tried to marry again. Same people attended. Az wore a corset black dress. DG had questioned her on the color and Az said that she viewed her marrying Cain as a rebirth. She could finally put the past behind. She felt black was a great choice since she was saying goodbye to her old life. She had told Cain about her color choice before hand and he suprised her when she saw that he himself was wearing black. Black cowboy hat included. Jeb held his baby sister while the wedding went of without a hitch.

At the reception the non - dancing couple mostly sat and watched the others dance when they weren't making out or playing with baby Tina. DG watched as her twins played in their play pen. Glitch hugged her from behind and kissed her neck. " It was a nice wedding, even if Az threatened to turn anybody who tried to force them to dance into mice. Nobody gave birth that was nice."

" Nobody gave birth but someone was pregnant."

" Is Az pregnant again? Poor Cain, he'll have white hair sooner than later."

" You know for a man with a complete brain you can be quite clueless sometimes." She moved his hands down to her belly. He looked shocked and ecstatic. She grinned. " Not my fault you have super sperm."

Five years later DG and a pregnant Az watched their children play . DG had birthed another son, Ahamo the second. Az groaned. " Three more months. Why did I wanna do this again?"

DG pointed to Tina Cain. Az smiled at her daughter . Tina raced to her mother crying. Az tried to comfort her. " What's wrong?"

" Images. Tin suit. Bad man. Hurt people." Tina Cain was blessed and cursed with premonitions.

Meanwhile Wyatt Cain, Jeb, and Glitch stared at Zero's empty tin suit.

" So the rumors are true, he escaped." Jeb said.

" This is bad, really bad." Glitch added.

Cain just stood there looking at the empty suit and vowed to himself history would not repeat itself.

THE END...NOT

A/N YEP A SEQUEL IS COMING AND THE STAKES ARE RAISED EVEN HIGHER. THERE WILL BE DEATH, ROMANCE,NEW CHARACTERS, BABIES,KIDNAPPING.  
ALSO ONE MORE CHAPPIE BUT IT WILL BE MOSTLY A THANK YOU CHAPPIE FOR U GUYS.

plus anybody who can guess which pregnant singer recently said 'super sperm' in a recent inteview gets a suprise ( okay a dedication)


	17. THANK YOU

THANK YOUS 

These readers gave the most reviews and because of that spurred my creativity making this fanfic possible:  
Drakeluvr

Lady Dark Angel

Innogen

Ginnia

These readers put I Will Remember You on their favorite stories. Thank you guys so much for loving this fanfic:  
Lady Dark Angel

Innogen

Ginnia

Miss Erin Graves

These readers put this fanfic on their story alert.Thank you for following the story:  
Drakeluvr, Lady Dark Angel ,Fauna Greywolf, Ginnia, Hobbit Babe, gatedreamer

I dedicated this fanfic to these readers: Lady Dark Angel, Drakeluvr,Innogen, and Ginnia . Without your support it would not have been as great a journey as it was.

The sequel will be called Sacrifices and a little tidbit. Zero escaped from his tin suit with the help of a female sociopath. They will be the main villians. I hope you guys enjoy it!


End file.
